Embryonic stem (ES) cells are an extraordinarily rich, but largely untapped, source of cells for studies of lineage choice, for in vitro differentiation, for implantation and gene replacement. Unlike lineage-restricted (adult or tissue) stem cells, ES cells are developmentally multipotent and have unlimited replication potential. The overarching goal of this Exploratory Center application is to provide a platform that supports and facilitates exploration of the considerable potential of established hES cell lines. Such a platform will be established through the formation of the Michigan Center for Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research. Significant institutional resources (space, support for personnel, equipment and supplies) have already been secured to begin this process. In the context of this application, three Specific Aims are proposed. First a Core Facility will be established that will maintain ES lines (UC06 and WA09), provide quality control and share expertise, protocols and reagents with investigators. The staff of the Core facility will also be engaged in basic research designed to both characterize and exploit the differentiation potential of the lines. In Aim 2, a mechanism will be established to identify and support innovative research projects by scientists with little or no prior expertise in hES cell work. A third aim is to provide education and training to faculty, staff and students regarding state of the art techniques in stem cell biology. This will involve development of hands-on courses, didactic coursework in the graduate curriculum, a seminar program, a web resource, and a formal symposium. Many of these educational aspects are already in place in the context of the University of Michigan Center for Organogenesis, a well-established interdisciplinary Center that provides the intellectual and administrative home for the proposed Center for Embryonic Stem Cell Research. [unreadable] [unreadable]